She Will Be Loved
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: For a man who can't really speak his mind, Hayate thinks over his thoughts of Himeno after she left unexpectedly with another man. Finding her years later in the pouring rain, broken and having nowhere else to go, will he be able to patch things up with her once and for all?
1. Chapter 1: Miles an Miles

**She Will Be Loved**

Chapter One: Miles and Miles

In my mind, she was a beauty queen of only 18 years old. My world, my life, my princess, and my love. She never knew how I felt about her. I could only watch her as she grew from a wonderful 16 year old girl in to a gorgeous 18 year old woman. A woman who wanted love from a man she could only love.

God...

Why didn't I tell her sooner? I blame myself for being so self-conscious, I blame myself for being so stoic about everything.

If I had told her sooner, maybe she wouldn't be with another... _gulps_

...Man.

But then again, I couldn't find any signs that she felt the same. If there were any, they would be hard to figure out. She never felt the same, she never treated me more than an older brother, the girl I love doesn't feel anything more than brother love towards me.

Himeno...

I want you so much, but then yet I feel like we're miles and miles apart. Just like a shining star, I feel like I can just stretch out and reach it, but I can't ever touch it. You are that shining star that I can't reach out to. How can I ever tell you that I love you?

Years, its been 3 years since I've last seen your smiling face. You should be 21 years old while now I'm at my point of 23. Its feels like forever since I've actually smiled at you smiling at me. I don't know how I managed to keep my feelings anew for this long. I was suppose to get over you, I was suppose to quit loving you after you found love in another man's arms. I hate it...

I hate the fact you left me here without any warning.

I hate the fact you don't even call me anymore.

I hate the fact you don't text me anymore.

I hate the fact you stopped emailing me.

I hate the fact you never come back to visit.

I hate the fact you seem to never want to speak to me.

I hate the fact... that I have to spend every waking moment realizing that you're not here next to me! How am I suppose to deal with that every day? Do you even know how much it hurts?

It's killing me! I can't take much of the pain even if I'm the Leafe Knight of Wind. I never meant to fall in love with you... It just happened. I got too close and now we're just so far.

I can only look at your picture every morning and every night wondering where you are and how you are doing. I wonder if you even think of your family... How about the other knights? They are all devastated when you left without telling them. Do you think about them anymore? Then how about me? The person who was always next to you, the one who has saved your life so many times. Do you even remember any of us?

I can only remember how you looked like. Your eyes as red as shining rubies, red hair as smooth as silk, your smile as gorgeous as the sun setting over the horizon; everything about you is so beautiful.

WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU GONE, D*MN IT?

I just miss you!

I miss you enough to start crying when I'm alone in my apartment thinking about you. I want you to know everything of how I feel and whats on my mind. I want you to know that I love you Himeno. I love you so much that I would die for you.

I want you Himeno, I just want you...

But I guess its too late for that now.


	2. Chapter 2: Pouring Rain

**She Will Be Loved**

Chapter Two: Pouring Rain

I looked out of my balcony glass doors as the rain poured down on the solid ground. The green grass looked like it was shimmering as the drops of water fell on to it while the petals of roses were glimmering from each passing headlight of a car.

It was not surprising to catch myself thinking whenever I look at any kind of flower. They always reminded me of her hair curling up like an upside down tulip. Stepping away from the balcony doors, I stepped in to my small kitchen hoping to find some bread to make a sandwich, sadly there was none to find.

I sighed to myself. Another day that isn't less depressing than the other. I grabbed my wallet, coat, and umbrella, then slipped on my brown worn out shoes. I couldn't care less if I got wet from the rain, like it would affect me at all. But then again, getting sick is the last thing on my list.

I opened the door and took my black sunglasses off the hanger and locked the door before I closed it behind me. I opened up my umbrella and walked out as the rain pounded on to the umbrella. The closest grocery store wasn't even a block away, so walking wouldn't be a problem for me. Walking straight on head, I stopped at the corner and waited for the cross walk light to change.

Suddenly I thought my eyes were playing games with me when I saw an all too recognizable red hair drenched in rain passing by me. As my personality follows, I ignored such thoughts that came to mind. I turned away from it and walked across the cross walk, suppressing all of my memories of her, trying not to let it ruin my day. Then again, my days weren't even happy or easy going at all.

But something told me to go after that person alone in the rain. It was eating away at my train of thought.

"Crap..."

I gave in to the temptation and walked back to the street corner hoping to find the redhead once again. My feet carried me away and I did not know what was going wrong with me. My eyes were vigorously searching upon the crowd of walking pedestrians. Not a single redhead in sight. I didn't give up on searching when I squeezed my way through people passing by me.

I kept turning around hoping to see a glimpse of red beyond the hoard of people. But luck wasn't on my side.

Things then started to turn for me when the crowd of people began to clear up leaving a girl standing alone looking down to her feet. She was wearing a long coat and held a suitcase in her hands. Her short red hair stood curled up, but it was drench in the pouring rain.

I stopped in my path about 22 feet away from her and I felt my umbrella drop from my hand. So much feelings overwhelmed my body and mind that I found it hard to call out to her.

But my lips moved for me, shaping out the sound of her name. "Himeno..."

The girl looked up a little startled, but she was surprised to see me.

It was her...

The girl who left 3 years ago is now standing in front of me. "H... Hayate?" She looked the same as she did when I first met her, except she grew a little bit. Everything about her appearance was the same, but she looked paler, skinnier, and the happiness in her eyes seemed to have faded away.

"H...Hayate is that you?"

My mind was telling me to back up and run away, but my heart was screaming out for her. "Himeno," I said with my heart filled with so confusion. I started walking towards her and the look in her eyes turned to fear. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry," Himeno started to whimper. My pace picked up faster as she began to back away. "No, don't go!" I reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Please don't go," I yelled without knowing.

"Hayate... I'm sorry... please don't be mad at me."

"You...you," I said stumbling over words.

"I'm so sorry," Himeno said and bursted in to tears.

All I could do was let my body act on its own an pull her in to my arms. "Where in the world have you gone?"

Himeno didn't answer my question right on out. "He..."

"He what? What did that b*stard do to you!"

She continued to cry salty rivers as the rain continued to pour drenching our bodies whole. "He was a fake," she yelled in to my chest.

A fake? What did she mean by that? Did he cheat on her, did he promise to marry her, did he promise her his heart? Just what exactly did she mean by "fake"?

"Himeno." I lifted up her face and looked in to her eyes that were swollen from tears. Her happiness wasn't there anymore. It looked like she was searching for happiness through the wrong thing. The shine in her red eyes had completely disappeared and the fullness of her rose lips had thinned up and chapped. What exactly this idiot do to make such a wonderful girl so hurt after 3 years?

Without knowing what I was doing, I lead her to my apartment not too far away from where we were standing, and let her inside. I did not care if the carpet got wet from the rain, I just wanted to make sure she didn't stay out there any longer. I took my shoes, my coat, and placed them next to the door. I tried to help Himeno do the same with her things, but her hand seemed to have glued to mine.

"Whats wrong Himeno?"

Without a word said, she slowly wrapped her arms around my soaked, cold body. "I'm so happy to see you."

Then it hit me. Every single pain that I have endured since she left. Every single night I had stayed up punching holes through my walls. Every moment to where I had to force myself to try to let her go. Why are all these feelings coming to me now? Why was I treating her so nicely in the first place? I should be pounding her with questions, asking where she was, what guy she was with, and what he had done to make her so miserable.

But then again, I just want to hold her forever in my arms and make her know how much love I had drowned in since we first met. I wanted her to finally know everything.

"Himeno, we have to get you dry. I don't want you to get sick. Stay here for a moment." I gently pulled myself from her, feeling a pinch of disappointment escaping her lips. Did she really not want to let go of me?

I took a towel from the bathroom and walked back up to her where the area around her seemed like a pool of water in the carpet. "Here," I said when I placed it on her head and started to dry her hair. "Now, go to the bathroom and take off your wet clothes. Take your suit-case with you so you can have a change of clothes."

She nodded and did as I said without argument.

I went in to the laundry room and grabbed a clean towel from there.

Man, all of these years... I didn't know I would end up finding her like this. I wasn't expecting her to come back at all. Now she's here in my bathroom, not being the same cheerful person she used to be, but it's still her.

She's finally come back...

Himeno has finally come back home.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Smile

**She Will Be Loved**

Chapter Three: Broken Smile

The sunlight beamed through the windows and reflected off of a mirror from across the room.

The reflection of light glazed over the sleeping figure of a woman who was lying on the full sized bed, with silky satin sheets covering the curves of her body.

Standing in the doorway watching, was a blue haired man who loved her like no one else.

He was a man with a broken heart, a tampered soul, and needed warm arms to hold his weak lingering heart.

He needed this young woman; he wanted her, but she didn't seem to understand that, or even know that he loved her at all.

The woman started to sweat bulbs and she started to twist and turn within her slumber. Moaning and groaning arose from her throat and tears began to river down her face soaking the pillow beneath her head.

Hayate as he was, rushed to her side and brushed the sweat off of her forehead and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

Her lips seemed to tremble as they shaped in to forms as if she was saying, _"I'm sorry Hayate, I'm sorry." _But he felt mistaken to believe she would actually be dreaming about him. Although he hoped that he was in her dreams.

He was happy to see her close, but she still felt so far from him; like there was a big empty gap between them that only got wider as the pain and misery grew.

He sat on the edge of her bed with his face in his hands. All the thoughts came back to his mind, all the painful memories. They slowly were eating him from the inside out. No matter how much he wanted to put a smile on his face, all he felt was misery. Himeno slowly opened her eyes to the world around her. She felt the weight on the side of the bed and turned to it and saw Hayate sitting there with his face in his palms.

Loneliness, dread and the need of comfort is what she saw while looking at this man. His heart looked like it was breaking out of his chest and on to the floor.

Looking at Hayate this way made her feel sad and lost. How long had she been gone? How long has she been gone from this man she once was close to?

Why did she leave him for someone else? And why did she throw away everything she once held dear? All these questions ran through her mind at a fast rate, with mixes of emotions erupting in her heart.

Himeno reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

Hayate jerked a little and turned around in a surprise to see she was awake."Himeno," he questioned with a sad tone in his voice.

"I.." she said in a hushed voice. What was she going to say next was all that Hayate could think of now.

"I'm ready to explain myself."

"Explain yourself for what?" Hayate felt his heart drop with fear getting worse by the second. "To why I left."

Himeno looked at her thumbs as her hands were shaking, it looked like she was holding back the tears; holding back all of the guilt she felt for hurting so many hearts, especially Hayate's.

"I.. I don't want to hear it," Hayate glared at the bed, burning holes in to it. "But Hayate.."

"I said I don't want to heart it!" He stood up chest puffed out and face flushed with mixed emotions.

"Why won't you," she yelled back. "Why won't you let me tell you why I came back even though I left?"

"Because.." Hayates hand turned in to a fist. His arms began to shake uncontrollably until he was able to shoot down to his knees and punch the floor he was standing on. It startled Himeno, made her jump out of her bed scared and afraid.

"Because.. I don't want to hear why you left me for another man," Hayate choked out.

Tears began to river down his face, making puddles of salty water on the floor.

The world had been so harsh to him for the past few years, hoping she would come back to him. Even though she did, he didn't want to re-feel the hurt all over again.

"What..," was all Himeno could bring herself to say.

Himeno slowly worked her way to Hayate and got on her knees facing him. "You left me here.. Left me here all alone to only wallow in my self agony and depression. You left me here when I felt so sure...

"Felt so sure..," Himeno repeated out loud, trying to guess what would come next. Her heart was only racing with all the guilt it could carry. Not wanting to hear what he was going to say, but also wanting to.

"I... I love you."

Himeno's heart skipped a beat with all these renewing feeling rushing back to her all at once. Was this true? Did he really love her?

'Oh my God..' Himeno's tears began to arise once again, only it came out uncontrollably. She put her hands to her lips, letting the tears drape over her fingers and soak the soft skin with salt.

She maneuvered herself closer to Hayate and wrapped her arms around him. He again was surprised, but also felt oddly comfortable being held by her.

"Hayate... I'm so sorry," she cried out. "I never knew you felt that way. I feel so horrible for leaving you behind..."

Hayate started to bite his lip really hard, anxious to hold her. "I'm so sorry Hayate..."

Hayate brushed off her arms and stood up on his feet only to see Himeno's face wet with tears. "Hayate.." Himeno tried to reach out.

"The damage has been done," He spoke monotony and began to walk out of the room. "But Hayate," Himeno began to panic as she crawled to the entrance of the room. "Hayate, please listen to me!"

Hayate ignored her and felt a punch of regret in his stomach, but what else was he suppose to do? Let her hurt him even more?

"Hayate...Hayate!" Himeno yelled out to him choking on her own tears. She never felt so miserable in her life, she didn't know how much she wanted to be with him and only him. Only if he could hear her out this one time.

"Hayate, please listen to me!" She yelled out his name even more, wanting his attention, wanting his love wanting him and only him. Himeno's fingers began to tremble with fear and more fear.

"Hayate!" She stopped crawling and sat in the middle of the hallway crying like she never did before. She hated life right now, she hated time, she hated feelings, she hated feeling alone, and she mostly hated herself.

She hated herself for leaving a true love and the only love behind. She threw it all away for a Hayate look alike. She thought if she could find someone that looked like him, she wouldn't have to feel so lonely.

But she was stupid, the real thing was right in front of her all along. Waiting and wondering if she was ever going to confront it and take hold of it and tie it to her heart. But no, she had to mess it all up, all she ever wanted and needed gone. She wanted Hayate, him and only him.

"Hayate.." She continued, "Hayate... I love you.."

Hayate paused in his place with a blushed out looking creeping across the edges of his facial features. "I only left with the guy because he looked like you. I was so in love with you... but I thought that you'd never feel the same about me."

Hayate continued to listen to her without any response.

"So I ran away with him because I thought you didn't love me like I loved you.."

"Why did you come back," Hayate finally spoke.

"I wanted to see you," Himeno choked out.

Hayate gasped a little, should he take her or leave her like she left him? "I'm sorry Himeno.. as much as I want you, I can't let you hurt me anymore."

Himeno stared at the floor with sad emotionless eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed with tears still streaking on her face.

"I guess I'll go back," she choked out.

She stood up on her feet and went back in to her room and closed the door behind her with a broken heart and a broken smile.


End file.
